Danny Phantom's Unexpected Change
by DanWolf92
Summary: Danny is fighting with Skulker when all of a sudden, Skulker attacks him with a new weapon. Danny is then changing into a teenage girl. Who does he go to for help and why does Danny spend more time with Vlad? Read and find out. DannyxDanixVlad Daddy Vlad


_**Danny Phantom's Unexpected Change**_

Danny is fighting with Skulker when all of a sudden, Skulker attacks him with a new weapon. Danny is then changing into a teenage girl. Who does he go to for help and why does Danny spend more time with Vlad? Read and find out. DannyxDanixVlad Daddy Vlad

_**Amity Park**_

Danny and Skulker were up to their usual day to Day fighting as always. Danny always won the fights against Skulker.

"Are you losing your touch Skulker?" Skulker got mad.

"No I have not. I have a new weapon that I invented that I will try out on you." Skulker then grabbed a gun from his waist and aimed it at Danny Phantom. Danny tried to escape from the shot, but it seemed to have hit him anyway. Danny did not receive any pain at all.

"I do not understand. You should have been just a piece of pelt by now." Skulker was confused as to why his new weapon did not work.

"Skulker, that was a bad move." Danny went in full force and started to pound Skulker into bits and pieces. Danny then grabbed the FentonThermos from his costume and sucked up Skulker in it. Danny then capped off the thermos and flew home to put Skulker back in the Ghost Zone. What Danny did not know was that Skulker's new weapon did affect him, but it was changing the young phantom.

Danny arrived at FentonWorks in record time and flew downstairs towards his parents lab. He placed the thermos in the ejection slot and emptied the contents of the container. Danny then transformed into his human half and went upstairs. For some reason he was tired, so Danny went upstairs to take a little nap.

Three hours later…

Danny woke up by his sister shaking his side.

"Danny get up. Dinner is done."

"Huh. Okay. Tell mom and dad that I will be coming downstairs." As Jazz left Danny's bedroom, Danny went to the bathroom. Danny always sat down to go to the bathroom, but when he went to get up to zip up his pants, he noticed that there was no more bulge in the front of his pants. Danny did nothing about it and did not worry about it at all. Danny then left the bathroom to go to the kitchen.

"So, what are we having for dinner?" Danny asked as he was sitting in his usual chair at the table.

"Tonight is southern fried chicken with mashed potatoes and corn on the cob," Maddie said. Danny looked at the food in front of him and started to chow it down. Jack did the same thing as well. What really surprised Maddie and everyone else was that Danny only ate half of his plate. Normally, Danny always ate everything that was on his plate. His sister was even started to get suspicious.

"Well, everyone, I am going to go back upstairs. I do not know why, but I have been tired recently." For Danny, sleep was a luxury. He hardly got any when it came to fighting ghosts, school, and homework. If he was lucky, Danny only got about maybe four hours a sleep each and every night. That was also including the weekends as well.

When Danny got back to his bedroom, he plopped down on the bed. He could not wait to get to sleep.

_**The Next Day**_

Danny woke up at the usual time at 7 AM to get ready for school. Danny was extremely happy as he was able to get a sound sleep for once.

"Danny, you seem to be happy. What's the occasion?" Tucker asked.

"I was able to get a real night sleep. Usually I am always up during the night fighting ghosts. I was glad that no ghost came out last night."

"That is good Danny. Now come on. Let's hurry. We do not want to be late for Mr. Lancer's class," Sam said. The trio walked into school. School was the only thing that Danny did not like. As the school day went by, Danny got shoved into his locker again by Dash because he failed another test. He was picked on by Dash during lunch, and when school was about to end, Dash shoved Danny back into his locker again. Danny was happy when school was out of session.

"Finally, another miserable day of school done. I am happy to be out," Danny exclaimed as he was walking with his friends.

"You said it. I can wait to get home and play DOOM," Tucker said who was on his PDA.

"Well for me, when I get home, I am going to read."

"I do not know why, but as soon as I get home, I am gonna crash. Normally I am not tired after school, but recently I have been tired recently," Danny said to his friends.

"Wow Danny, I have never seen you this tired this much. Are you okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"I am fine, Sam. I would have told you if there was something wrong with me." Danny arrived at his house and waved good-bye to his friends. As soon as Danny walked in, he went upstairs to his room and crashed on his bed. He was down again for another nap.

Four hours Later…..

"Hey Danny, wake up. Dinner is … Oh my god! Danny what happened to you?"

"What do you mean Jazz? Nothing has happened to me."

"Danny look in the mirror." Danny walked to his full length mirror that he had hanging on his closet door. What Danny saw almost made him fall over and faint on the spot.

"Jazz, why is my face like a girls?" Danny asked scared.

"I do not know Danny."

"Well, what am I going to do? I can't come downstairs like this." Jazz was thinking of what she could say to prevent their parents from coming up the stairs.

"I got it Danny. I can just tell them that you are not hungry and that you are too tired."

"Thanks Jazz." Jazz left Danny's bedroom. Danny went back to the mirror and studied his new feminine face. He brought his hand up to his check and felt that his skin felt smoother. To Danny, the feeling was eclectic and good. Danny looked at his new face checking everything out. Danny then started thinking what else is going to happen to him. He can't show his friends or his family. They might not want him. So Danny decided that it was best to stay in his room.

_**Three Days Later….. **_

The only times that Danny ever left his room was to either to go to the bathroom or to go and take care of a ghost problem. His personal problem was increasing. He was now growing breasts on his chests, his hair has gotten longer, his voice changed, and his figure changed. He now looked like a girl completely and the only person that ever came in the room was Jazz to check up on Danny. Just as Danny was about to go out of the window to do a quick scan of the city, Jazz walked in.

"Danny, how are you feeling?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"I feel crappy, a little bloated, and small pain in my stomach." Jazz knew exactly what Danny was going through.

"Uh, Danny. From what you just told me, you are going through a period."

"How could I have a period? I was only a boy a couple of days."

"I know Danny and I am still trying to figure out what happened to you and from what I found out, it seems that it is permanent."

"Oh great. I am stuck as a girl forever. Jazz please leave." Jazz left the room to leave Danny alone. Danny for the past couple of days was thinking of what to say to his friends when he saw them. From all points of view that he came up with, it all ended with both of his friends never wanting to see him again. He even thought about his parents point of view. It was the same thing. Dredging the inevitable, Danny left for Sam's house. When he floated above Sam's house, he also noticed Tucker as well. Danny flew to Sam's window and knocked on the glass.

"Come on it Danny." Danny gulped knowing that this was it. Danny has been practicing a new male voice, was able to bandage up his newfound breasts, was able to find some forms to change his girlish shape into a man's shape. Everything that he thought of. He was able to concentrate his invisibility and intangibility on part of his hair to prevent Sam and Tucker from seeing his new long feminine hair.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Danny asked in his new male voice that he has been practicing on for the past couple of days.

"Danny what is wrong with you, man?" Tucker asked.

"Just a sore throat. Nothing serious."

"Okay. Oh, Danny here is the homework that you missed." Sam handed Danny his homework that he missed. As he was able to grab it, he winced in pain. Sam saw this and lept to Danny's side.

"What is wrong Danny?" Sam asked very concerned.

"Nothing is wrong Sam. I am fine."

"Daniel James Fenton, you are not fine. Now, let me take a look at you."

"Sam, no." Danny said protesting. He was unable to get Sam to back off because Sam already took off Danny's jumpsuit top. Sam saw gauze wrapped around the top part of Danny's chest tight. Sam was at that moment taking it off.

"Sam, please stop."

"Danny stop it. I am just trying to help you." Sam was able to get the gauze off, but what she saw just made her mad. Tucker just fainted.

"Sam, please tell me that either Vlad or someone else did this?"

"Well, you see Sam it was Skulker."

"I hardly believe that is was Skulker. I highly doubt that he was smart enough to change someone's gender completely. This is not some TG Fanfiction Danny."

"But, Sam, I am telling you the truth." Danny said in his new feminine voice. That just even made Sam even more mad.

"Get out," Sam said quietly under her breath.

"Please, Sam. Just let me explain."

"I said, GET OUT." Danny left Sam's room. His fears were coming true. He could not believe it. Sam, the only one that he loved, not wanting to do anything with him anymore.

"What happened?" Tucker asked as he regained consciousness.

"Danny is a girl." Tucker stood there frozen at what Sam said.

"I can't believe. Has Danny always been a girl?" Tucker asked.

"That is what I think. You just do not suddenly become a girl after being hit by a gun of some sorts. I can't believe it Tucker. I loved her, I LOVED HER. God, I can't believe it."

"There is one thing that you do not have to worry about Sam."

"What are you talking ab….." Sam was silenced as Tucker kissed her on the lips.

"Sam, I've always loved you."

"Tucker…" Sam went in for the kiss this time. She planted it with passion and Tucker returned it with the same amount of passion.

_**FentonWorks**_

Danny arrived at his house in record time from Sam's house. Danny thought that he should get it over with and he decided to confront his parents about him. So Danny knocked on the door and his mom, Maddie Fenton, answered it.

"Why, hello there. How can I help you?"

"Hello, Mrs. Fenton," man that felt weird to Danny," there is something that I have to tell you about your son Danny." Maddie then looked at the girl, who she did not know was Danny, and let her in.

"Please tell me. What is it about Danny?"

"Uh, I am Danny. Now I know that is a lot to take in right away." Maddie then suddenly laughed.

"Oh silly girl. You can't be my Danny. Danny is a boy and you are a girl." Danny was getting annoyed and transformed into his superhero alter ego, Danny Phantom. Maddie then took out her Fenton Pistol and aimed it at Danny.

"Okay, ghost. Tell me. What did you do with Danny?"

"That is what I am trying to tell you. I am Danny. Danny is the ghost boy. I am the ghost boy. I am Danny Phantom." Maddie lunged at Danny.

"Lies. Danny knows that all ghosts are evil. He will never let himself be a ghost. Now get out of my house ghost."

"But just let me explain….." Danny dodged a blast from his mother's Fenton Pistol and left.

'Man, even my mom, which to me is like my whole family, hates me now. Knowing dad, if he saw me in my ghost form, he would have not hesitated and blasted me on the spot. I can't believe that I am heading to the last person that I believe might be able to help me.' So, with a bit of hesitation, Danny flew towards Vlad's Mansion. On the way there, it started to rain. Danny was soaked when he arrived at the front door, but then Danny thought about it. He would just fly right in. Danny did such and saw one of my many luxurious spare bedrooms that was set up. Danny carefully got himself ready to go to bed without letting Vlad know that he was there.

_**Vlad's Mansion **_

Vlad was in his study reading one of his books when all of a sudden his ghost sense went off.

'Who could be here at this time of night?' Vlad thought to himself. On instinct, Vlad changed into his ghost form, Vlad Plasmius and went to his lab. He looked around and noticed that no one was there. Vlad was highly perplexed. His ghost sense went off and yet there were no ghosts in his lab. So Vlad flew around his mansion and looked to see what ghost it was. He duplicated himself into four so that he was able to cover more area. All of his duplicates were done with the first floor and there was no sign of the ghost that came. Vlad and his duplicates then went to the second floor and started to look around. It was Vlad, the real one, that was able to find the intruder. He noticed that it was a girl. To him, it looked like Danielle.

'Oh, it looks like Danielle finally returned to her proper place,' Vlad thought to himself. Vlad then removed the covers and noticed that it was not Danielle, but someone else instead.

'Who is she? Is she another halfa as well? It can't be. I would have known.' Vlad was thinking of who this young woman could be. He was shocked when she woke up.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH." Danny let out a blood-curling scream. Even Vlad had to cover up his ears cause it hurt so much.

"Vlad, I'm sorry. I will leave." Vlad was even more confused. How could this girl know him.

"Whoa, whoa my dear. I am sorry that I scared, although I am quite confused as to how you know me in my ghost form." Danny then transformed into his ghost half. Vlad stood there in amazement and figured out who it was.

"Daniel! Is that you?" Vlad said pointing his finger at the boy. Danny, being scared, stood back in the corner. He was terrified at what Vlad would do to him. Danny then began to crouch in the corner of the room. What Vlad did was expected to him. Vlad hugged him. Danny was confused, but when Vlad hugged the boy, uh girl, she cried into his chest. Vlad, still hugging and holding onto the child, carried her into the study where there was a fireplace. Vlad transformed into his human half on the way. Danny was still crying in Vlad's chest and at some point's even grabbed onto Vlad's shirt.

'I do not know what happened to Daniel, but it seems that he is hurting bad. I have to ask him what is wrong.' Vlad arrived at his study and placed her in front of the fire. Vlad sat next to Daniel.

"Tell me what is wrong, young one?" Danny was able to get his breath from the crying and was able to tell Vlad what happened.

"It all started when I was fighting with Skulker. I was, as always, winning. Just as I was about to put him into the FentonThermos, he fired me with a gun. I got hit by it but I did not feel anything. Skulker was complaining about how the gun that he made was defective. So as he was trying to figure out what was wrong with the gun, I took the opportunity and put him into the FentonThermos. I did not know what that gun was though. Then the next day, I was starting to change into a girl. I stayed in my room for the entire time changing slowly into the girl that you see right now. The only person who tried to help me was Jazz, but little by little, she started to drift away from me. I thought about whether to tell my family and friends about my new development and what they would say about me. So, I decided to tell my friends first. When I arrived at Sam's house, I winced in pain because I wrapped the gauze around my chest a little too tight. Sam was successfully at getting the gauze off, but when she saw that I was a girl, she made the automatic assumption that I have always been a girl. I tried to explain, but she would not let me. She told me to get out. I knew that she did not want to see me ever again. So, I also decided to tell my parents hoping that they would be more lenient towards me. As I knocked on the front door of my house, my mom answered it. I first told her that there was something wrong her son. I tried to convince her, but she would not listen. So I transformed into my ghost form and she automatically freaked out a bit and grabbed one of the Fenton Pistols. I knew that my dad was going to be the same way around ghosts. They are both trigger happy when it comes to wanting to shoot ghosts. So I left there telling myself that I was never going to go back. From that moment, I forget them as my parents and only thought of them as any other person. Then I arrived here." As Danny was done, he could not help it. He continued to cry again. Vlad embraced young Daniel in a caring hug, and Danny hugged back. Vlad was surprised.

'Man, Daniel has gone through so much heart-ache and trouble. I understand his, I mean, her pain. I do. If there was a way to help him.' As Vlad continued to hug Danny, an idea came across his head.

"Hey, Danny, maybe I could take a look and see if I can help you be your old boy self. Would you like that?" Danny had a smile on his, her, face.

"Good. Now you must be tired. Off to bed." The one thing that caught Vlad off guard was the Danny was walking like a woman towards his room.

'First things first, it looks like I first have to see if it is permanent.' Both of them went to bed.

_**The Next Day**_

Both Danny and Vlad woke up almost at the same time. Danny did not have any other clothes with him other than the clothes that he flew in last night with. Danny thought nothing of it and just decided to wear his old clothes. Danny arrived in the breakfast hall where he already saw Vlad sitting down and enjoying his breakfast. He noticed a plate set up and went to the food and started eating. Vlad even noticed that Danny's table manners have changed significantly. Instead of him mowing down the food, he was taking small bites. Vlad noticed this and thought that if maybe that if it did happen to be permanent, then maybe he might have a new daughter.

"Danny, I might be able to reverse what happened to you. I just need one thing from you."

"What is that, Vlad?"

"A small sample of your ecto-plasm. That is all." Danny did not object at all. When they finished their breakfast, they both went to the lab. Danny was ready to see if he was able to get back to his normal self. Vlad took a vial and extracted a small amount of ecto-plasm from him. To Danny, it did not hurt at all. It was just a small pinch the he felt.

"Uh, Vlad, how long does it take to look at the ecto-plasm?" Danny asked.

"Due to the adjustments that I have made over the past months to my machine, it only takes a matter of seconds. What it does is that it scans the ecto-plasm down to its molecular level. Ah it's done. Now let's see here. Punch in some equation's, scan certain areas of the ecto-DNA, and done." The computer was doing its thing when all of a sudden, a printout appeared right in from of Vlad. Vlad read the printout and the looked at Danny.

"Daniel, I am afraid to tell you that it is permanent. There is no way that you can go back to being a boy." Danny had a frown on her face.

"Now, now. How about this. What would you say if you were to live with me?" Danny then looked at Vlad and asked a simple question.

"Why?"

"The reason why is because you have nowhere to go at all. How are you going to be able to take care of your new female body? What are you going to do for clothing? What about food? Do you want to be like Danielle?" Danny then thought to Danielle as how she always tried to live on the streets every day. She did not want to end up like that.

"You are right Vlad. I will stay here with you so that I can get used to my new female body."

"Well, if you are going to be a young lady then, the name Danny does not suit you. Would you like me to call you a different name?" Danny thought about is for a couple of minutes and suddenly came with a name that she liked.

"Elle. That is what I want my new name to be." Vlad smiled at the name. What Danny, I mean Elle, did not know though was that Vlad was going to register Ell as his new daughter. Both Elle and Vlad left the lab. Elle then went to her bedroom to take get changed. She wanted to get rid of the boy clothes that she had on. While Elle went to her bedroom, Vlad went to his office. He then went to civilian records file and started on a new id for Elle.

When Elle arrived in her bedroom, she was shocked that it was now set-up for a teenage girl. Even though being a girl was new to Elle, she was able to get around the room. She looked around for the closet and she was able to find it. The size of the closet surprised her. It was a huge walk-in closet. There was almost every single type of female clothing in there. There was dresses, slacks, capris, shorts, skirts, polos, tank tops, undergarments, everything. Elle began to get undressed so that she could find something that she actually liked. She first put on a bra, which was hard at first, but she was able to get it on. She then looked around and grabbed a pair of capri's, a white blouse, and a white t-shirt to put on underneath her blouse. As she looked around, she even noticed some other clothing that was separate from the others.

'Wow, these clothing must be for my new ghost form.' So Elle transformed into her new ghost form and stepped out of the hazmat suit that she always wore. After flying around for a bit, she found suits that were red, white, and black, and blue. They all had a little on the chest. So Elle began looking through the ones that had an E on the chest. She looked around until she found the one that she liked. It was a suit with an E on the chest, black and white with a skirt around the waist, a pair of high-heeled boots, and a white belt with black and white gloves. She put it on and noticed that the material was silk. To Elle, it felt really good.

'I can't wait to show Vlad my new ghost outfit. I hope that he likes it.' Elle finished getting dressed and was about to walk out of the room when she stopped. She noticed a small vanity table with all sorts of cosmetics.

'Should I dare try?' Elle thought to herself. She slowly walked to the vanity table and looked at the assortment of cosmetics that there was. She sat down and looked. She first noticed the mascara and she thought where to apply it. She found out that it was to go on the eyelashes. Elle began applying it very carefully not wanting to poke her eye. Once she was done, she noticed that her eyes now had more volume to them. She looked around and noticed the pink lipstick. She took it and applied it on her lips. She also saw pink lip gloss as well. She applied it over her lipstick.

'Man, this stuff feels weird, but over time, I will learn to deal with it.' Elle then began to leave her room to show Vlad her new self. She noticed Vlad's study and that it was closed. So she knocked on it hoping that Vlad was in there.

"Come in." Elle knew that she found the right room. Elle pushed the doors opened and walked in. What Vlad saw shocked him. What he saw was a beautiful young girl standing there.

"Wow, Elle, my dear, you dress up nicely. Is that what you wanted to show me?" Vlad asked.

"This and one more thing as well." Elle then transformed into her ghost form and showed Vlad her new costume that she had on.

"Wow, you even look lovely in your ghost form as well." Elle just smiled. Vlad gestured for Elle to follow him.

"There is something that I want to show you." Vlad showed her the papers that Vlad was working on. It was basically like adoption papers. Elle looked at the papers carefully and noticed her name on them.

"Vlad, are you saying that you want me to be your….." Elle was cut off.

"That is right. As of this moment, you are my daughter. I was able to say that I found you on the streets and that the only thing that you knew was your name. The people at the bureau believed me." Elle could not believe it. Vlad was able to file papers on her name and was now Vlad Master's daughter, Elle Masters.

"Well, since I am now your daughter, does that mean that I get Plasmius for my ghost name as well?" She asked. Vlad looked at her and answered her.

"Only if you want it to be." Vlad then felt Elle hug him and Vlad hugged her back.

"Now, I hope that this does not sound uncomfortable at all, by the town wants to interview me and my new daughter. It seems that they see me as great humanitarian." Elle looked at Vlad.

"Well, 'dad'," she was going to have to get used of calling Vlad that," what if people recognize me?"

"I am sure that they won't my dear. Now let's hurry. We can't let them wait for us all day." Vlad and Elle then left the mansion from the top of the hill and went towards the town. They both flew there. As soon as they got to an alleyway, they changed back to their human form. Vlad walked to the podium that was set up and Elle walked right next to Vlad. Elle noticed that there was a lot of reporters.

"Now, now, everyone, as your humble mayor, I will answer all of your questions one by one. Now would you please like to go first."

"Tricia Nawa from 11 News Vlad. Why did you decide to adopt that little girl there?"

"The reason was because she seemed lost and confused. She lost her family when she was only 6 years old and she has been on the streets for 8 years. Next question."

"Lancer Nord 13 News Vlad. What made you want to adopt the girl there?"

"The reason why I adopted her was because I did not want to live alone any more. When she told me that she wanted a family, I made it my mission to make sure that she did have one. Next question." Elle could not believe the answers that Vlad was giving them. He was lying directly to them, but she did not seem to mind at all.

"Yes. Tricia Nawa from 11 News again. Have you heard that the Fenton boy is missing?"

"Yes I have heard, but I am sorry to say that he is no longer with us. I set my own private detectives to look for the boy and they told me they found him, but not alive. I took his body and I decided to give him a proper burial. Even the town defender was there, Danny Phantom. He told me that he was sorry of what happened to Danny and that if he had gotten there earlier, he would have been able to save him. The Phantom told me himself that he was going to leave Amity Park. He did say that another was going to come and protect you all." Vlad then saw both Maddie and Jack Fenton crying. Maddie was able to control her crying and asked Vlad a question.

"Vlad, can you please take me to my boy? I want to see him."

"No problem. Sorry everyone. This interview is done." All of the reporters and everyone else left, except for Maddie and Jack. They noticed the girl that was next to Vlad. Maddie thought that she was imagining things for she thought that it was the same girl that came to her house that night.

"Come one Jack, Maddie. I will take you to young Daniel's grave." Elle was thinking to herself.

'When did Vlad create a grave for me?' Jack and Maddie followed Vlad to the grave. They were at least happy to know that they grave was on Vlad's property so that they could come and see Danny whenever they wanted. Elle looked at Vlad and whispered a question.

"Vlad, when did you do this?"

"I did it yesterday when you came. I heard your story and I thought to myself that this might be a better way for you." Elle actually smiled at what Vlad did.

"Oh Danny boy. I miss you." Jack Fenton squat down and hugged the headstone. Maddie read what Vlad had put on the stone.

"Here lies Daniel James Fenton. A young man with a heart of gold and a soul that filled everyone's heart." Maddie cried at what she read because she knew that it was true. Elle even read it and she even shed a couple of tears.

"Wow, Vlad. That is heart worthy." Jack and Maddie left Danny's grave.

"Vlad, I appreciate what you did for me. For me, there lie's my old life as I embrace the new life that was given to me." Vlad smiled at Elle said. Both Elle and Vlad walked back in the mansion to live a life of father and daughter. They enjoyed the rest of the day together as father and daughter. Vlad taught Elle how to use more of her ghost powers. They were both tired. As they were heading to bed, Elle heard crying coming from outside. Elle transformed into her ghost half and went outside and saw Danielle crying right in front of the grave.

"Hello there." Danielle was shocked from the voice that she heard.

"I heard crying from inside and noticed that you were crying. Why are you crying?" Elle asked as she grabbed Danielle into a hug.

"I miss Danny." Danielle just kept on crying. She did not hear Vlad coming out.

"Hey daddy. I found her crying." Vlad looked down and noticed that it was Danielle. Danielle looked up to see who the girl called daddy. She was shocked to see Vlad.

"Vlad, what did you do to Danny?" Danielle screamed as she started up two ecto-balls in her hands.

"He did nothing wrong to me, Danielle." Danielle then stood there confused.

"You can't be Danny."

"Oh but I am Danny, but now I go by the name of Elle. I am now living with Vlad. He is my new dad." Dani stood there confused.

"Dani let me explain everything to you please." Dani followed Elle into the mansion. As they were walking, Elle told Dani everything from the beginning. How her friends did not want her anymore, how her parents were ready, more like Maddie, was ready to shoot her on the spot. Dani was shocked at everything that Elle said.

"Wow Danny, I mean Elle. I did not know that all of that happened. I was going to ask you if I could stay at your place, but it seems like that plan is moot."

"Dani, you can stay here with me. We could be like sisters." Dani smiled at the thought.

"Really, but what about Vlad? Has he tried anything at all to hurt you?" Dani was still scared at the thought of living with Vlad ever since the cloning that he began to do.

"He has done nothing to hurt me. In fact, he has been helping me. He has changed his way Dani. Why don't you talk to him." Dani was a little hesitant at first, but she was able to find Vlad.

"Vlad, I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Vlad asked.

"During the time that Elle has been here, have you tried anything at all to hurt her?" Vlad looked at Dani and answered truthfully.

"No I have not. I have done nothing but help her. In fact, I just arranged a tutor for her. No daughter of mine is going to be uneducated. I want her to have the best." Dani was surprised of what she heard from Vlad.

"Well Vlad, what would you say if I wanted to live here?" Vlad looked at Dani. He was shocked at what he heard.

"Are you serious? You want to live here with me? Why?"

"So I can be Elle's sister." Vlad was surprised even further. He had plans of finding Danielle and making her his daughter by force, but her asking to live with Elle and be her sister, this he did not even plan. For him, it was like as if the universe was pushing both of the halfa's onto him.

"If you are serious of being Elle's sister, then I have no problem with it. Now if you excuse me, I have some paperwork to attend to." Vlad left Dani happy. Dani ran up to Elle and hugged her.

"It looks like that we are going to be sister's Elle," Dani said happily.

"That is great, Dani. Come, I will show you your room." Dani followed Elle towards one of the guest bedrooms.

"This will be your room. I hope that you like it." As soon as Dani saw the bed, she ran towards it and jumped on it. She crashed and went to bed. She finally found comfort. She slept peacefully. What she did not know was that Dani and Elle were going to have another surprise in the morning.

_**The Next Day**_

Dani and Elle woke up almost at the same time. When Dani woke up, she noticed that the room was slightly different than what it was last night. There was some different furniture that she did notice. There was vanity table and a closet that was never there before. Dani finished getting herself out of bed and walked towards the closet. What she saw almost made her faint. What she did not know though was that Elle was standing behind her.

"So, I take it that you like the clothes that daddy got for you?" Dani could not speak. She was still taken breathless. She looked at all of the pretty clothes. She looked at Elle and noticed that she was wearing a silk nightgown.

"Yeah, this is what I slept in. If feels great. Daddy even hired some maids and servants the other day to help." Dani just looked at Elle.

"Come on. It is time to get dressed." Both Elle and Dani got dressed. Dani dressed in the exact same thing as Elle. A nice yellow sundress with a yellow bow in their hair.

"Hey Elle, what does your ghost form look like? I want to be able to match yours." Elle smiled and transformed into her ghost form. Dani saw it and commented on how pretty it was. Dani then transformed into her ghost form and looked around that looked exactly like Elle's. Dani was about to grab the one with the D on the chest, but Elle made a suggestion.

"Why don't you grab the one that has an A on the chest? I think that it looks a little bit better." Dani grabbed the one with the A on the chest and put it on. As soon as she was done putting it on, she transformed back into her human form. Both Elle and Dani walked towards the breakfast hall where breakfast was already done and set.

"Ah, it is finally good to see that you two are awake, and it seems that you two are matching. Danielle, there is a small question that I have to ask you?"

"What is it Vlad?" Dani asked.

"I want to change your name, but I do not want to do it without consulting you first. If you do agree to change your name, what name would you like?" Dani thought about it for a good couple of minutes when she found the name that she believed was a good one.

"Anna. I want that name. It sounds pretty and it is better than Danielle."

"Okay, then. I better get started on the paperwork. Oh, by the way Elle, your tutor is coming over for your lesson?" Elle stopped herself from taking a bite in her breakfast.

"Tutor? Uh, okay. What is his name?"

"In fact you know him well. His name is Mr. Lancer." Elle actually smiled.

"Thank you. Mr. Lancer always helped me when I was in school. Whenever I had detention, he would help me out with my homework and he would help understand certain parts of literature that I did not understand."

"Well it seems that I made the right choice in picking him as your tutor. Well, get ready. He is coming here at noon." As soon as Elle was done eating, she went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. While Elle was taking care of herself, Anna was trying to get used to Vlad being her father. All of a sudden, Anna fell over. Vlad saw this and noticed a small pile of ecto-plasm coming from her.

'Crap, I have to get her stabilized. I better get to work.' Anna was able to get herself together. Anna continued to walk around the mansion.

'It does now seem that bad at all.' Dani continued to look through the mansion. She then noticed Elle coming out of the bathroom and saw how beautiful Elle had become. Her hair was smooth and silky. Her skin glowed radiantly, and there was a scent of strawberries coming from the bathroom. Anna then noticed that it has been a while since she last was in the shower. So, Anna then waited until Elle was done with the bathroom and she got in herself. As soon as Anna was in the bathroom, she immediately went to the shower. She felt like that she was in heaven. She took her shower for a good 20 minutes. She got out and noticed how much smoother her skin has become. She walked towards her bedroom when she noticed that Elle was dressed in some sort uniform that one would wear to school. She then remembered that Elle had a tutoring session today.

Elle just got done getting dressed and was walking towards the study where Mr. Lancer was. Today was going to be her first day off being educated as a teenage girl. When Elle saw Mr. Lancer, she was taken by surprise. Mr. Lancer was dressed in professional attire.

'Wow, I never knew that Mr. Lancer could dress like that.' Elle sat down at the desk that Vlad had set up for her. She noticed a smile on Mr. Lancer's face.

'Ah, now this seems more appropriate for me to teach. Books everywhere on the famous artists through history, and the greatest works ever composed. It was nice of Vlad Master's to hire me to be a tutor, at such with an amazing pay per hour. $175 hour. It seems that I have found something better.' Mr. Lancer began his four hour tutoring session.

It was beginning to be 4 PM and Mr. Lancer was packing up his stuff to leave. He was stopped by Vlad Master's on the way out.

"Mr. Lancer, I appreciate you helping out my new daughter with her learning. I have a proposition for you if you are interested."

"I am listening Mr. Master's."

"Good. No doubt you have heard of the private shool of St. Casper school for the gifted, right?"

"Have I ever. It is where teachers as well as students from all over the county that are the best and brightest go to. Why have you brought this up?"

"I was planning on enrolling Elle there." Mr. Lancer looked at Elle.

"I am sure that she will have a good time there, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, as you are unaware, the school there is looking for a teacher that specializes in literature. From what I have seen on your record, you hold the highest grade ever when it comes to literature in all of your past high school classes, obtained a doctorate's degree in literature from the University of Elite. What I am saying, Mr. Lancer, is that you have an interview with the dean for the position in a week." Mr. Lancer could not speak.

"Oh and one more thing, Mr. Lancer. The beginning pay there for teacher's yearly is at least $90,000." Mr. Lancer was smiling with happiness.

"Thank you Mr. Master's for such a great opportunity."

"It is no problem. I just want both of my girls to be properly educated." Mr. Lancer caught of what Vlad said.

"Wait, you have two daughters?"

"Well, I was meaning on telling the public, but I was able to find Elle's long lost sister. It seems that she was homeless as well, so I took the opportunity of adopting her as well. She is only two years younger than Elle. I have a favor, my kind, sir. Would you please see if you can arrange a town meeting by tomorrow? I want everyone to know."

"No problem Mr. Master's. You can count on me." Mr. Lancer then left the mansion. Vlad walked up to Elle and smiled. Elle smiled back.

"It seems that you are happy, dad. What for?"

"Well for two reasons actually. One is that I found out a way to make your sister stable and not become a pile of ecto-plasm and the second one is that you along with your sister are going to be enrolled at St. Casper's school for the gifted." Elle gasped.

"Oh, thank you, thank you daddy. I can't wait to tell Anna." Elle grabbed her books from the desk and left to go find her new sister. She found her in her bedroom.

"Hey, sis, guess what. Daddy has found a way to make you stable."

"That is great. When does he want to do it?" Anna asked.

"I do not know. Let's go and ask him." Both Elle and Anna left to go and ask their new dad when Anna was going to be stabilized. They were able to catch up to Vlad in a matter of minutes.

"Hey daddy. When do you want to stabilize Anna? She became excited when I told her."

"If you want we can do it now. I have had the machine built for months now before you two even came along." Both of the girls squealed. They followed Vlad to the lab. He motioned to each of his girls to separate pods. They went in.

"Okay, girls. On the count of three, I want you to both transform but hold the mid-transformation for as long as you can. Okay, one, two three." Both of the girls transformed and held the mid-transformation while Vlad hit a couple of buttons at the console command. He motioned that it was at 80%. 5 minutes later, 90%. He then began counting down with his fingers. They both noticed when he only had one hand left with four fingers. Slowly, each and every one of the fingers went down. When they console stated that it reached 100%, both pods were opened and both Elle and Anna stumbled out of the pods. Vlad quickly ran to his girls.

"How do you girls feel?" Vlad asked.

"I feel tired," was Elle's response.

"I feel tired too, but I am no longer melting." Both Elle and Vlad went to Anna and hugged her. Finally they were going to be a family. Vlad could not believe it. The wish that he made all those years ago finally came true. His wish was to have a family with two beautiful daughter's. All three of them were extremely tired, so they all went to their bedroom and went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a new day for Vlad.

_**The Next Day**_

The three of them woke up almost at the same time. Elle was the first one up though. She went to the bathroom and began her new morning routine. Anna woke up just a little after Elle and noticed that she was already in the shower.

"Come on, sis. I have to take a shower as well."

"Why don't you just come in." Anna phased through the door and noticed that Elle was just getting out.

"There you go, sis. I am all done." Anna then began her shower. Vlad woke up just a little bit after Anna.

"Man, today is going to be a long day. More press to deal with, more lies to come up with." Vlad was able to get himself ready quickly. He went to his private bathroom and got himself ready. He was able to get ready in 10 minutes. Vlad then went to each of his girls bedroom and told them to hurry. They got done getting dressed in 5 minutes. They again matched. This time they both wore blue capris with a red blouse with a red t-shirt underneath.

"Oh, you two look like angels." Elle, Anna, and Vlad all flew off towards town where they noticed yet again that the press was gathered up in front of the mayors building. The three of them went to the nearby alleyway and transformed into their human form.

'It seems that Mr. Lancer was able to do what I asked. Now it is time to address the public yet again.' Vlad arrived at the podium. When he walked up the them, both of the girls were are his side. Elle on his right and Anna on his left. The news reporters had so many questions to ask.

"Mr. Masters, Tricia Nawa from 11 News. Who is that other young girl at your side?"

"This is my other daughter, Anna Master's. She is Elle's biological sister. They were both on the streets."

"Lancer Nord from 13 News. How did you find Anna?"

"I did not find her. She found me. When she found out that her sister was adopted by me she came to me wanting to know if I could do the same thing for her. She told me that she has been looking for her sister for the past couple of years. I could not say to such a sorry face." Anna could not believe the lies that Vlad was telling the reporters and they were eating it up.

"Mr. Masters, Lancer Nord again. Why are you doing this? Are you doing this to get attention from the media or are you doing this because you have become lonely?"

"The reason why I have decided to adopt both of these girls is because I wanted a family, and yes I was lonely. I did not want to leave this world knowing that there was no way for me to carry on the family legacy. Now I am sorry, but I am done asking questions for the time being. I have some very important work to do." All of the reporters as well as the town people of Amity Park all left.

"Come on, girls. Let's go home. We have are lives to live now." Both Elle and Anna were happy with Vlad ever since. They both attended St. Casper's school for the gifted and they were both the top of all of their classes. Elle found a boy that she liked during her Junior Year, Jason Net. They started to date for three years. It was during her first year of college when Jason proposed to her. Elle accepted. They got married and the wedding was grand. Anna went to the same college as Elle. Due to her being smart as her sister, she was in the same year and classes throughout college. Everything was going great for the Master's family.

_**Meanwhile at the Ghost Zone**_

Clockwork was watching the time screens and saw how the future could change drastically. He had three up. One were Danny changed into a girl saved the world from the disasteroid and Vlad being happy, one were Danny saved the world from the disasteroid but Mr. Masters being lonely and dying in space, and the last one where Vlad kills Danny and the world perishes by the disasteroid. Clockwork closed the last two and left the first one open.

"Everything is as it should be," Clockwork said as he changed into his baby self.

**Hey everyone. So what do you think of this story. Good huh? If you liked it, please leave a review. If you want to see a story posted with one of your ideas, leave a review. I look at my FanFiction account every day. Danny Phantom belongs to its creator, Butch Hartman.**


End file.
